Amortentia
by S.A.S.F.I.Sisters
Summary: Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. But sometimes the results just aren't what you expected. Warning: hinted slash but it isn't.


**Ok so just a little idea I came up with earlier today and write it. I really hope you all like it =). As always as much as I hate the fact, the characters belong to J. K. Rowling and do not belong to me sadly, I've only played with her characters and my own little plot bunnie =D, gotta love the plot bunnies when they don't run away ;).**  
**Ally x**

* * *

"_He had realised soon into second year that the stunning muggleborn is who he wanted to spend his life with. For better or for worse. She was amazing, intelligent, caring, funny, void of all house rivalry. He often smiled as he thought about her, he really was smitten with the Head Girl. He had been for just over five years._

_Hazel eyes watched her enter the potion dungeon's. Slughorn had her sit near the front as always, his prized pupil. Lily Evans. James knew it was just his luck that she truly seemed to hate his guts. He sighed watching the fish in a bowl on Slughorn's desk swim round and round. It was no secret that Evans had made that for her favourite teacher. She really was a gifted student, the fish was really a transfigurated bunch of petals, lily petals if he had heard correctly._

_His eyes slid along from Evans, to the person Evans was sitting next to. Snivellus of course. The prat, why Evans was ever friends with the likes of him was beyond him. Luckily for him now they weren't talking, the prat had made the mistake of calling her a most fowl name. Mudblood. James sniggered at how much he knew the Slytherin boy had messed up and lost Evans for good. He wouldn't have to put up with hearing all about Sevvy in the common room and he wouldn't hear Snivellus call her Lils ever again._

_His attention was finally captured by the Professor. __Amortentia. The love potion. He worked for weeks to create the potion correctly. Having given a couple of his attempts to Padfoot to test on his latest flavour of the week. Havoc soon came about with that, having created several potions they could use for pranks. One for making your hair turn orange; one for causing hallucinations; and also one that makes you freeze ghosts by looking at them. Now that one had been fun, Headmaster Dippet was in turmoil with it._

_When he had finally gotten it right he had put them into chocolates and left them on the common room table._

_To my dearest Lily  
Love -JP-_

_Later that day he noticed the chocolates were gone and went down to the Great Hall for dinner. He spotted Lily and a smile had spread over his face. But when Lily scowled at him his world came crashing down, he knew she hadn't been the one take the chocolates._

_He sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. After picking at his food he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, once reaching the common room, James found himself pinned to the wall. The person before him sniffing at him._

'_Why do you smell so good?'_

'_What the hell?' James' eyes widened and he shoved the figure of him._

'_You smell like wet dog and you mum's cookies she makes and do I detect a hint of...'_

_James looked around the common room, glad no one else was there, this would just be too much of prime gossip! 'Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_

'_But James? I love you! I need you!' Those grey eyes piercing through James and he winced, this couldn't be happening. Sirius was NOT in love with him!_

_James couldn't believe how much bad luck he seemed to have. Why couldn't Lily have been the one to take the chocolates? Why did Padfoot have to be an idiot and eat the chocolates despite knowing what James was up to, unless that is he thought JP was Jonathon Prezzle a sixth year Ravenclaw that also had his eye on Evans. But as always things worked out in the end, James won the heart of the fair maiden and Sirius was given the antidote, well not before me and Peter had some fun with it of course. __We left Sirius in that state for a week, totally trashing his reputation with the female population of Hogwarts. And let's all be honest, if it weren't for Padfoot becoming totally obsessed would our dear Prongs have worked up the courage to talk to Miss Evans? It showed him that using the potion on her would have been the worst thing he could have done, the potion isn't love. What they share now is. __Thank you for listening._" There was a resounding applause as Remus smiled gently and took his seat and he couldn't help but smirk at the bright red faces of the Groom and Best Man. He chuckled to himself and winked at Lily. The young woman was like the sister he never had. She had asked him for a really embarrassing story and he had delivered.

Meanwhile despite red faced James had a glare fixed on Remus. He had promised never to tell that story ever. Least of all at his wedding! He knew he should have got Peter to do the speech.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
Tell me what you think and that =)  
****Read and review, please and thank you =P**


End file.
